This invention relates generally to hinge closures for dispensing containers, and more particularly, to such a hinge closure which is shielded to minimize seepage of product and contamination under the cap and includes a snap open feature to snap the closure lid open and hold the lid away from the dispensing orifice when in such open condition.
Dispensing containers usually have one of two types of closures. One such closure comprises a spout mounted to be movable between open and closed positions. A second type of closure includes a pivotally mounted lid capable of being moved between a closed and an open dispensing position. The lid covers the dispensing opening in the closed position; the lid is positioned away from the opening in the open position to allow the product in the container to be dispensed.
A particularly useful type of pivotally mounted lid includes a mechanism to maintain the lid in the closed or open position without an outside retaining or restraining force. An example of such a closure is disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,793,502 which is in the name of the Applicant of the present application and is hereby incorporated herein by reference. In that closure the lid generally is secured in the closed position by a first mechanism, such as by a friction type fit onto the closure, and is maintained in the open position away from the dispensing opening by a second mechanism, such as a snap open type hinge.
It also is advantageous to provide a hinged lid closure that reduces leakage and contamination in and around the lid and hinge member when the lid is closed onto the cap body. An example of such a closure is disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,793,501 which is in the name of the Applicant of the present invention and is hereby incorporated herein by reference. These types of hinges, however, typically do not include the desired snap open feature as described above.
It therefore is desirable to provide a hinged closure with a snap open feature that is integrally formed with the cap body as a unitary one-piece hinge, permits minimal product seepage and reduces contamination in and around the lid and hinge area when the lid is closed onto the cap body.